Telarañas
by Mistakeland
Summary: Edward&Bella. De a poco los recuerdos de Edward se van llenando de telarañas, pero siempre hay cosas demasiado vívidas para olvidar. Regalo para Bittersweet Melancholy.


**Back:**

**»** Esto va de regalo para **mari-cullen**. Por... porque me divierte hablar con ella, porque hablamos de todo y de nada y porque es una fangirl no precisamente sutil (?). Espero que te guste, pretty :3.

* * *

**Telarañas**

_«Porque eso fue imborrable,_

_porque nunca lo abandonó»_

**I.**

Su madre sonríe, amable, bella y lejana. Habla, sus labios se mueven emitiendo palabras olvidadas en una memoria cubierta de telarañas, pero sus ojos verdes siguen brillando como siempre. Algún día va a irse, y lo sabe pero se resiste. El cabello del color del cobre le llega hasta la cintura, combinando con aquel vestido de seda oscura. Su padre le hace otro cumplido y ella sonríe, feliz porque tiene todo lo que quiere. Porque quiere todo lo que tiene. Edward casi siente sus manos suaves, más suaves que el vestido aquel, rozarle las mejillas en esa caricia que recuerda como una despedida.

**II.**

Se siente vivo, se siente libre. Corre, corre persiguiendo aquello que no existe, siempre con la vaga impresión de que algo hace falta. El aire llena sus pulmones, el oxígeno le alborota el cabello, el sol le besa las mejillas y la hierba se enreda entre sus piernas, pero se concentra en olvidarse del mundo, de lo que le espera y de lo que tiene. Se concentra en ser libre, en que el mundo ya no gire, el viento y el sol. Sus únicos compañeros, porque aquello que fue hecho para él aún no existe.

**III.**

Aburrido, se repite en su mente una y otra vez. Muchas chicas, vestidos de colores por ahí y manchones negro que implican un traje por allá. Rizos rubios, melenas rojas, algún tinte de chocolate por allá. Unos ojos azules, tímidos, pidiendo un baile. Su cabello rubio le roza el hombro casi sin querer, mientras avanza con gracia, girando, girando, girando. Murmura un nombre que ya no recuerda y sonríe, titubeante, antes de dar media vuelta y echar a correr. Edward la sigue con la mirada, pero no hace ademán de seguirla.

**IV.**

Durante un segundo, todo parece normal, todo parece común. Durante un segundo ya no hay más fiebre, más calor, más dolor, durante un segundo todo se calma y Edward toma aire, ahogándose entre delirios, manos suaves, rizos rubios y libertad. Se siente como siempre durante un segundo, o lo atisba, lo imagina. Entonces el fuego comienza a lamerle el cuerpo, partiendo desde un punto de su cuello, para seguirle las muñecas. Se quema, hay fuego y el mundo se acaba. Grita, pidiendo ayuda, que paren, ya no tiene nada. ¿La muerte? Al final no le conceden nada.

**V.**

Ahora el fuego es menor que el anterior y se concentra en su garganta, quemándola, sofocándola. Escucha una voz que no parece una voz del todo, mientras el mundo le parece más brillante y más ruidoso. Palabras enredadas, _lo siento, tu madre _y _vampiro_. Edward las entiende a una velocidad vertiginosa, todavía escuchando la voz y esa otra, tan parecida. Respira profundo y el aire lo inunda, aunque no le sirve de nada. Acaba de nacer de nuevo, pero sigue sintiéndose incompleto. Hay una pieza del rompecabezas que todavía no encuentra, pero sabe que algún día lo hará.

**VI.**

Tanya lo escruta con sus ojos, esperando una respuesta, impaciente por atención. Edward parpadea aunque no lo necesita, y abre la boca pero nada sale de ella. Carlisle sofoca una risita con una tos, algo tonto porque los vampiros no tosen. Mientras tanto, ella sonríe, segura de una aceptación, pero sus sueños de cristal se ven destrozados cuando Edward masculla un _Lo siento_ atropellado y una excusa torpe y sin sentido. No la quiere porque nunca recibió una señal de que ella fuera eso, y tampoco la esperó porque siente que es demasiado pronto.

**VII.**

Se siente feliz, de nuevo, aunque sabe que sigue incompleto. Se siente feliz por Carlisle, se siente feliz de tener a Esme, se siente feliz _por_ Esme. Ahora tiene unos padres y sabe que ya falta un poco menos para encontrar aquella pieza, sabe también que ya tiene un poco. Ahora tiene una madre, una amiga. Ella lo comprende, lo entiende, lo mira con sus ojos volviéndose de a poco cada vez más claros hasta alcanzar el tono del oro, y le acaricia la mejilla con sus manos tibias y suaves. Siente un dèja vu porque en otro tiempo hubo una mujer que hizo lo mismo, una mujer con el cabello del color del cobre y los ojos verdes.

**VIII.**

Sabe lo que Rosalie espera, también que a ella no le molestaría hacerlo recíproco pero nunca hace un movimiento fuera de lo esperado. Escucha su confusión, su desesperación y finalmente su molestia. Ella deja de hablarle, intentando parecer indiferente, pero la sigue descolocando que no le preste más atención de la necesaria. La escucha hablarlo con Esme, intuye la sonrisa maternal de esta, y le explica que Edward busca algo que todavía no encuentra. Baja la mirada. Quizá no exista.

**IX.**

Ella ya tiene lo que quiere, y podría decirse que Emmett vale por dos. Ha llegado de improviso, un visitante inesperado, llenando la casa con risas y gritos eufóricos. Rosalie sonríe más y Esme no puede ser más feliz, tiene tres hijos y un esposo al que ama más que a nada en este mundo. Y sin embargo ella le pregunta, le habla con susurros cariñosos, sino siente la soledad sutil y espesa. Edward niega porque sabe que eso es todo lo que tiene, lo que quiere, porque no sabe a lo que se refiere Esme. Le sonríe, para darle a entender que realmente cree estar bien, pero antes de irse la escucha pensar que ojalá la espera fuera más corta.

**X.**

Ella ve el futuro pero no necesita de sus visiones para saber que va a caminar de la mano de Jasper por la eternidad, él siente las emociones pero no necesita de su poder para hacer sentir amada a Alice. Son una pareja perfecta, como Esme y Carlisle y Emmett y Rosalie. Edward se queda oculto en un rincón, observando a todas esas parejas y al final sus ojos se vuelven opacos, porque ya sabe lo que esperaba que Carlisle que fuera Rosalie para él, ya sabe lo que significa aquel pensamiento vívido de Esme, ya sabe lo que Alice consulta tan a menudo en sus visiones. Al final se convence de que no se está mintiendo cuando se dice que así está bien.

**XI.**

Es el demonio encarnado, aún cuando antes de verla la consideró una más. Su sangre lo llama, grita, pidiéndole que la tome. Pero el rostro de Carlisle resalta, pálido y decepcionado. No lo culparía _(Hay cosas que no podemos controlar)_ pero ni aún así Edward está dispuesto a traicionarlo. Piensa en la mirada maternal de Esme, entristecida, piensa en la culpa de Alice al no poderlo prever, piensa en el pensamiento esquivo de Jasper ante el alivio, piensa en la mueca triunfadora de Rosalie, y en la charla estruendosa de Emmett. Porque se lo ha jurado a cada uno de ellos aunque no lo sepan, se inclina hacia el lado contrario y deja de respirar. Nunca ha considerado una opción más sabia.

**XII.**

Es interesante, su mente funciona de manera compleja. Lástima que no pueda leerla, lástima que sea una fruta prohibida. Lástima que la sangre siga corriendo acelerada por sus venas, lástima que se sonroje con tanta facilidad. Se tapa la cara con el cabello en un movimiento muy usado, avergonzada, mientas responde a sus preguntas con tono cauteloso y a la vez ansioso. A Edward le desespera que edite todo lo que dice pero no la presiona, se limita a fruncir los labios y esperar. Suspira y se vuelve loco. Lástima que sea demasiado fascinante para poderla asesinar.

**XIII.**

No está pensando, ¿importa realmente pensar? Corre más rápido de lo que ha corrido en toda su vida y la empuja, rogando por no haberlo hecho demasiado fuerte como para matarla él en vez de un coche. Lo detiene, lo empuja, usando toda su fuerza y su desesperación. Ve la vida de ella a punto de ser detenida en ése preciso instante pero al final su corazón sigue latiendo (más rápido de lo normal, de hecho). Ella lo mira, con sus ojos de un chocolate profundo, y Edward suspira un nombre que sabe como el suyo. De sus labios escapa un _¿Estás bien?_, y Bella asiente. Es la respuesta que más lo ha alegrado en su existencia.

**XIV. **

Bueno, ya está. Se lo ha dicho, se lo ha preguntado. Aún cuando ella puede odiarle en ese momento por ser un cretino que se ha pasado meses sin hablarle, se lo ha dicho y si le dice que no va a patear el pequeño trasero de Alice. La mira, expectante, mientas ella hace preguntas que lo desconciertan un poco, hasta que asiente tímidamente, con el carmín tiñendo sus mejillas y los labios apretados, para no decir algo que le gustaría saber, el cabello desordenado rozando su cuello pálido y las manos estrujándose mutuamente. Edward sonríe. Le parece que es más cuerdo que dar un grito de victoria.

**XV.**

Ya se lo ha dado todo. Ella sabe lo que es, siempre lo supo y sin embargo lo mira con ojos románticos, de enamorada. Acaricia su piel de piedra, demasiado pálida y dura, sin importarle que él la mire advirtiéndole que está mal. Lo toca y lo mira, se inclina y Edward disfruta de ese momento antes de alejarse porque el corazón de Bella se agita. Le grita, le muestra lo que es y sin embargo ella no se va. Sigue ahí. Para él. Cuando se rozan los labios en un beso tímido al principio antes de que ella pierda el control, Edward es consciente por primera vez de que los recuerdos que guarde sobre Bella nunca van a teñirse de telarañas.


End file.
